Payday: The Revenge
by Yourburden
Summary: Adrian, a Russian criminal, was shot and left behind by his own crew on a bank heist. Witness his adventure as he joins the Payday gang, from robbing a simple jewelry store to the famous Golden Grin Casino, all the while, following leads from heists to get his Revenge on his old crew. Reviews and Critiques are welcome, First story.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of Vengeance

**Chapter 1**

 **Beginning of Vengeance**

My name is Adrian Ivanovich Hoffman. I was born in Moscow, during the time of the Cold War. When I was growing up I was told to respect others and make money honorably. After my parents died, I was on my own. I had to live on the unforgiving streets of Russia, pickpocketing, shoplifting. I soon found myself with a group of 'friends'. And said 'friends' taught me to survive. Making bigger takes. It goes back on what I was taught; Making money honorably. But since when did anyone make money honorably? Politicians; Lying and stealing from the people. Muggers; willing to kill an old lady to get to the seven dollars she has in her purse.

We started robbing banks back in Russia, and after a few successful heists, we had to move, the police were getting suspicious, sending Spetsnaz troops when things got awry, often as they did.

And now, here I am in Washington D.C. 26 years old and none the wiser, possibly no better than the people I listed. I sit in a shitty van with four other Russians I know. My friends... My Comrades... Vladimir, A man from St. Petersburg with a chip on his shoulder, the ring leader of our little group, he orchestrated the planning most of the time, and kept civilians in check, usually with violent force. Kiril, A silent but deadly man, keeps a pistol on him at all times, even if he has to carry two bags worth of money. Ivan, This man... he has a knack for heavy weapons, he requested several times to bring an RPG on our heists. An RPG! Crazy son of a bitch. And finally, Lev, the more reserved man. He was probably the most respectful to me, even then, he knows when to do his job.

We pulled up to the side of this bank we had our sights on for a while. We all had kevlar vests, cargo pants, black hoodies, black fingerless gloves and ski masks. Our equipment? AK-47s, all clean, ready for action. They call us criminals, savages, terrorists. Is it true? Maybe. But, we all need a Payday, don't we?

"So, what's the plan Vladimir?" I asked our ring leader. "Simple job." He started. When was it ever simple? "We go in, open the vault, grab the money, and get the hell out before the police show up." Vladimir nodded as he flexed his hands in his fingerless gloves. "Vladimir, it's never that simple." Lev sighed as he pulled back the bolt of his AK. "Well, make it simple!" Vladimir sighed. "Kiril, got that Thermite ready?" "Of course! Just light 'er up, and instant fireworks, I'll make sure it doesn't incinerate the money inside." Kiril smirked. "This better not be like last time." I remarked, giving a good glare at Kiril. "THAT was an accident." He insisted.

We arrived, the van coming to a stop. "Ski masks on." Vladimir ordered. "I've been waiting a long time for this." Kiril chuckled. "Hmph. Havn't we all?" Vladimir smirked as he kicked open the van doors and we ran into the bank. A few civilians saw us, with our rifles. "Nobody move!" Vladimir shouted. "This is a bank robbery!" "Get on the ground!" I shouted out, aiming my AK around. "Don't do anything stupid!" Kiril shouted. "Now people!" Leve started. "We are here to rob the bank! Not you! Just stay calm and we'll-" "Just shut up and handle the vault!" Vladimir interrupted. Kiril and Lev quickly went behind the counter, heading to the vault. I was left to watch the crowd, making sure no one played hero. I've done this quite a few times. A man next to me was visibly shaking, he was cowering, softly saying prayers for God to get him out of this mess. God seemed busy at the moment. I kneeled next to him. "Hey, calm yourself friend." I told him softly. "I-I-I don't want any trouble..." He looked close to breaking. "I don't want any either. We're just going to get the money, and then we'll be gone. Understand?" I told him, patting him lightly on the shoulder. When I stood up, I saw Vladimir, glaring, disappointed in me. Lev and Kiril came out with 4 bags, FULL of money. We're going to be rich! I smiled widely, this heist will set us up! "There's still some in there though." Lev told Vladimir. "Alright, buddy, can you get the rest?" Vladimir asked me. "Yeah, give me a few minutes." I responded as I sprinted into the vault, grabbing a bag left for me, as I started gathering the remaining bills. Satisfied with my work, I came outside, the van open, waiting for me. Vladimir took my bag. "We sent a strong message with this robbery Vladimir." I said excitedly. "No bank is safe!" I laughed. Vladimir smiled. "That wasn't a message, Adrian." He pulled out a pistol, aiming at me. My smile, instantly diminished. "THIS is a message." He pulled the trigger. The bullet striking me in the chest, knocking the wind out of me. I was bleeding! Vladimir closed the van with the others. They sped off! They left me here! And, for added punishment, the cops arrived. Aiming assault rifles at me before a paramedic arrived.

I knew I was going to a hospital, and possibly going to trial, then heading to prison. But, my mind was still stuck on the fact that my friends just left me! They let Vladimir shoot me and then just drove away. Mark my words... even if I have to make a new crew... start from scratch... I will have my revenge...

I sat in that Prison cell for ages... Until, I heard a heavily accented voice. "Look at this! I'm rich! It's Payday fellas!" He smirked. I looked at him from my cell like he was crazy, the guards around him thought the same thing to. "I said it's fucking Payday motherfu-" He was cut off from an explosion. I shielded my eyes from the blast as a large chunk of debris smashed into my cell, opening it. He slowly looked out, the people who caused the explosion, wearing strange masks. Until I saw a very familiar mask, an American flag painted on it. I've heard of these men. I watched as they ran with the British man out of the prison. I stepped out as well and began running. I was going to find a way to get the attention of the Payday gang... Even if it kills me...


	2. Chapter 2: Joining the Crew

**Chapter 2**

 **Joining the Crew**

'Well, this is a bit of a problem.' I thought to myself, moving from car to car. During the escape attempt, a massive firefight insued. The Payday crew was at least somewhat safe, due to their pickup truck being armored. But it wasn't going to be safe for them for a long while. Soon, a larger force might pile down on them. Seeing a dead SWAT officer near me, I picked up his M4 rifle and ran alongside the slow moving truck. I fired a shot over the head of the man in the American clown mask, killing a SWAT officer near him. The American clown looked at me. "Who the hell are you?!" He shouted over the hail of bullets. "I'm the guy trying to save your asses!" I shouted back, firing at another SWAT officer. "Dallas! We're in deep fucking shit here!" Shouted a more gruff voice, a black man with a more angry looking clown face looked at 'Dallas'. "Keep on it Chains! We're almost there!" Dallas shouted back. I finally saw we were heading for a car park. "Ah, perfect!" I smiled. The English man from earlier looked over the bed of the truck and looked at me. "Who the hell are you?!" He shouted. I sighed loudly. "Hold the questions until we get out of here, yeah?!" I shook my head and kept shooting until we finally reached the car park.

The car park was dark. Even the flourescant lights made it seem... edgy and uncomfortable. Of course the SWAT units trailing behind us didn't really help. The truck was stopped by a set of bollards. "Shit..." A man in a pink and white mask cursed. Dallas and another man, with a terrifying red and white mask hopped out. "Hey! Where the hell are you going?!" The pink masked driver shouted. "There's gotta be controls for these fuckin' things!" Dallas shouted back. "You cover him!" "How about you give me a fucking gun?!" The English man shouted before ducking from the storm of SWAT bullets. A ran to the front of the truck with Chains and the pink masked man and kept firing. Our bullets were running low. "Well. I'm not going back to prison after this." I sighed before firing, striking another officer in the head. "Jesus! Nice shot!" I was told by the pink masked man. "Spasibo!(Thanks)" I shouted. "Have you done this before?!" Chains asked. "Couple times!" I smiled. He seemed to be mulling over something while he shot back at the SWAT units. We soon ran out of ammo. I tossed away my M4. I can't get any more ammo without running out there. Chains and the other guy resorted to their pistols. I can hear the SWAT surrounding the vehicle... I thought it was all over...

Until the sound of a tarp moving caught my attention. The English man, stood up from the bed, bearing two assault rifles and basically UNLEASHED HELL on the SWAT team surrounding us. We all kind of just... looked around, stupified I guess. "Got any more guns?" The English man asked, smirking. I saw a SWAT officer, still alive, taking aim. I quickly took Chains' pistol and fired, striking the officer in the head. The English man looked between the dead officer and me. "Well, at least your not completely useless." He smirked, impressed. I handed Chains his pistol back, which he snatched from my hands.

"Get on the ground now!" We heard voices say, more SWAT units. Jesus don't these guys give up?! "You've gotta be fucking kidding me..." The English man sighed he grabbed an extra AK, handing it to me. "Thank you sir!" I shouted. "Hoxton! Call me Hoxton!" He shouted back. "Gotcha Hoxton!" I smirked before firing. Soon, the bollards lowered. "Time to go!" Chains shouted, before we all got in the truck. We drove around the corner and saw Dallas and the beast masked man limping out. "We got you." Chains assured them, helping them to the truck. "Kid, you did a good job." Dallas told me, nodding. I simply smiled. As the crew got ready to drive off with me, Hoxton spoke up. "Aren't you guys forgetting something?" "What?" Dallas asked, impatiently. "I need a mask!" Hoxton retorted. Everyone just... looked around awkwardly. Hoxton sighed, "It's alright. I came prepared." He pulled a mask from his jacket. He then started whistling. "Let's get moving." Dallas announced. I held on to something as the truck sped toward, I'm guessing, my new home. "DID YOU MISS ME YOU WANKERS?!" Hoxton shouted before laughing maniacly. "Now, you." Hoxton looked to me. "I'm guessing you want to be in our crew." He guessed right. "I can't do much else." I shrugged. "Well, how much you want? I know your not doing this for free." Now we're talking. I smirked, "Half." Everyone got a good chuckle out of that. "Kid, your going to go far in this business. But first, you need a nickname and a mask. What's your name?" Dallas asked me. "Name's Adrian, I'm from Russia." I answered back. "Dallas." He pointed to himself to start introductions. "Hoxton, Chains, Wolf and Houston." He pointed to each respective man. "Well... lets settle on the mask first, then we'll talk about nickname." I nodded.

1 hour and a half later...

I wasn't sure what I was expecting when they talked about the safehouse. It was... a dirty laundromat. Seriously? This is where the Payday gang hoarded their treasure trove? Where did they hide the wads of cash? The washing machines? As the crew took off their masks, wiping the sweat from their faces, Dallas put a wad of cash on a mutilated statue of Lady Justice. Then, a secret door opened. My opineon, changed dramatically. A grid of camera moniters, a giant safe, a practice area, a shooting range. Now THIS is a Safehouse. Houston directed me to an area filled with masks. "You can design your own if you like." He offered. "Yeah, I'm going to do that." I nodded and grabbed an angry looking hockey mask. I could have sworn I saw this mask from a movie... Questions for later. Now, the mask was pure white. However... I want to add my own designs... I grabbed a paint kit and did my word. I painted the bottom half of the mask black, and the top half a Dark red. I then painted a star using a small bit of yellow, before adding a hammer and sickle in the star. I waited a long while for the paint to dry before putting on the mask. "Nice mask." Chains nodded. "Well. As for the nickname. Call me... Dima." I smirked behind the mask.

Yeah, I think I am going to go far in this business...


	3. Chapter 3: Jewelry Store and First Lead

**Chapter 3**

 **Jewelry Store and first lead**

I guess even though I proved myself worthy enough to get a mask, some guy named Bain didn't seem to get the message. He ranted for a short while before demanding that I was put through a test. I never even MET the guy and he's pissed at me for some reason! Oh well, he's wants proof that I'm the real deal? I'll give him his goddamned proof...

3 hours later... Jewelry Store...

From what we were told, a good way to show that I'm the real deal is to participate in the robbery of a jewelry store. We can melt down the gold, and pawn of the gems and diamonds. Good enough plan, but the execution of said plan is what matters. So, here I am, back in the cruddy blue van, parked in an alleyway right next to the store. I had my mask at the ready. Looking at my new, and admittedly rather nice looking, two piece suit. Black suit with a red tie, courtesy of Hoxton. "Just so you know, because that suit was pretty goddamned expensive, I'm taking some of your cut. Seems fair, eh?" He pointed out while loading his M4. "Chyort... Fine. After this, my cut is all mine. Got it?" I glared. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Ya wanker." He waved off two fingers in the air. From what I'm told, the English version of the middle finger. I simply scoffed as I loaded up my AK. "Ok. We're going in from the back." Dallas announced. "Wolf and I will deal with the guards, then Hoxton and Adrian come in. We'll take care of the jewelry, Adrian, your on crowd control. We good?" "Yup!" Wolf nodded. "You got it." Hoxton did thumbs up. "Da. Leave it to me." I nodded. "Let's fucking go." Dallas put on his mask, opening the van doors and heading out, Wolf, Hoxton and Me trailing behind.

We soon reached the back of the store, Wolf quickly hitting a guy in the face with the butt of his shotgun. "Fuckin' nice one." Hoxton approved. The sound of a walkie talkie buzzing got our attention. "Hey, what's going on up there?" Someone on the other side of the line asked. Wolf looked shocked behind his mask, he didn't know what to do. Acting quickly, I picked up the radio and pressed the button. "The radio was near my crotch... My boner pressed the button." I told him. Dallas and Hoxton looked at me with a look of 'The hell are you doing?!' I quickly shrugged. "Oh. Alright, guess I'll see you later." The voice said and disconnected. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't believe that actually worked." Dallas chuckled. "Alright, back to the plan." He turned, getting to the back window and picking the lock. "Ready?" He asked us. Wolf, Hoxton and I nodded. "Let's do it." I said before Dallas opened the window and climbed in. "Get on the ground!" Dallas shouted at the crowd. Said crowd gasped at the sight of us. "Everyone get the fuck down!" Hoxton shouted. "Don't move people! We're robbing the store! Not you!" I shouted. "You cooperate, you live." Dallas told them. "Resist, and you die." Wolf threatened. While the guys worked on the displays and the jewely, I was walking around, making sure no one did anything stupid. "Don't worry about anything people." I announced. "Think about your family, think about your friends. You want to see them, right? Please don't play the hero." I continued. I looked toward Dallas, who gave an approving nod. Good, I'm on the crew's good side. "Ok! We got everything. Let's go." Dallas shouted to us.

Dallas and Wolf were finishing putting the bags of jewely into the van before climbing in. Hoxton followed, then I. As the van drove off, Dallas looked to me. "Kid, you did a good job with the crowd." He took off his mask, patting me on the shoulder. I simply shrugged. "You just gotta let them know you aren't the bad guy." I smiled. "Like a stroll through the park, huh?" Wolf laughed. "Here, kid." Hoxton tossed a necklace toward me, which I caught as I examined it. "A little momento, your first heist with us." He smirked. "Spasibo." I smiled before pocketing the necklace. Dallas reached up to his ear, communicating with Bain no doubt. "Bain has something to show you back at the safehouse." He told me. I narrowed my eyes. "What is it?" I asked. "That's what you have to find out." Well, that was cryptic.

1 hour later... Safehouse...

I looked to the computer, waiting for Bain to send me what he has. "Ok, 'Dima'. I know who you are, and I know you used to be in another gang." He started. I stood up. "Are you fucking blackmailing me?!" I accused. "No! No! Sit down!" Bain shouted back. I sighed before sitting back. "I also know that the leader of said gang shot you, right?" He asked. "Yeah, what's it to you?" I scoffed. "A deal. You keep heisting with us, I feed you intel on your old comrades. And, you get to kill em." I could almost FEEL Bain smirking behind his computer. "That explains that I guess. So, I did a heist. What do you got?" I asked. "Well, one of the members, Lev, was spotted going into a mall with a duffel bag and a pistol." Bain told me. "Am I allowed to-"I started. "Yup, take Chains with you, just in case." Bain knew something was going to happen. Good. I made my way over to Chains, who was polishing a- Fuck me... That's a goddamn minigun. I stood there... dumbstruck... just staring at the weapon... it was beautiful. "What you need Adrian?" Chains snapped me out of my stupor. "Oh. Uh... I need you to cover me on a... mission I need to do." I answered him. "Alright... I guess, what's in it for me?" He asked. "Helping yourself to the spoils of the guy I kill." I smirked. He nodded, convinced. "Deal." He smirked.

Better get ready Lev... I'm coming for you...


	4. Chapter 4: Mallcrasher

**Chapter 4**

 **Mallcrasher**

So, apparently this mall we are heading to also happens to be owned by some guy who owes a contact named Vlad a lot of money. Huh, we have a contact named Vlad, what a coincidence. I almost laughed out loud at the situation. Either way; I get to kill one of the traitors, Vlad gets his protection money from the mall being destroyed. Two birds with one stone.

Mall... 30 minutes later...

I felt the van pull up to the mall. I put on my mask, AK at the ready. Chains however, was ready for war. He had his mask on, and his minigun spinning. Like the minigun was ready for blood itself. Nodding to eachother, I kicked open the van doors and climbed out, AK at the ready. Chains following my lead. The alarm was already blaring, but the cops havn't arrived yet. That would mean Lev was still inside. As we entered the Mall, the place already looked destroyed. Display cases were smashed, and windows were broken. "Shit!" I stumbled, almost falling. I looked back to see what tripped me up. A dead civvie. I could see a few more dead civilians... This... it made me sick... "Lev... what have you become, chuvak...?" I shook my head. "Who the hell are you two?!" I heard Lev's voice. I looked up. There he was, on the second floor balcony with an MP5 and a bag of loot. Likely jewelry and cash from the registers. "Lev! You svoloch!" I shouted. He looked confused. "Adrian? Is that you?" Lev chuckled. "I hoped you would remember. I've been at odds since you left me to die!" I glared back. "Well. Let's make it so, hmm?" He smirked, aiming the MP5 at me. "Shit!" I shouted before diving for cover and firing back. Chains, the badass that he is, walked forward slowly as he fired his minigun at Lev. Lev turned and headed for cover in a store. "Come on Adrian! You had to bring a guy with a goddamn minigun?! That's not very... you!" He shouted. "Keep it up Lev! I got all fucking day!" I shouted as I ran up the nearby escalator.

When I reached the top, I looked around quickly. AK at the ready. Lev could be hiding in any one of these stores. "Your not going to kill me Adrian!" Lev shouted. "Vladimir will hunt you down!" He threatened. Clearly he's changed since I've been gone. "That's not really my problem Lev!" I aimed at a store, seeing he wasn't in there, I quickly headed for the next. "It will be when he gets you Adrian!" He kept taunting. I aimed at the next store. Lev quickly stood up, firing at me. I leaped to the left, firing. Hitting him in the chest, no doubt knocking the wind out of him. I quickly stood up and walked over. Lev was laying there, alive, breathing heavily. "It didn't have to end like this Lev..." I shook my head sadly at the man I once called 'Friend.' "This... doesn't make a difference Adrian..." He breathed out. "Killing me... won't do anything to help you sleep at night." I aimed at his head with my AK. "Maybe not. But, it's a start." I squeezed the trigger, ending him. Looked to the right, I picked up his bag of loot. "I always thought you were alright Lev." I looked to his body. "I guess not so much now..." I shook my head and left that store, heading back to the entrance. "That the loot?" Chains asked as he crawled into the van. "Yup. This is the loot." I nodded, getting into the van behind him. I closed the doors and sat there as the van sped back to the safehouse, just as the cops arrived at the mall.

Safehouse...

Chains looked over the loot I promised he could have. "One down... three to go..." I said to myself as I looked over my AK. Part of me was hoping for the next heist so I could track down more of my traitorous ex-crew members. Part of me was... aching for something else. I don't know what it was yet. "Ok crew." Everyone looked up at Bain's voice. "We have a new heist planned. Get ready for the museum. We're going after... THE Diamond." He told them. "That's a dangerous move Bain. Even for us." Dallas admitted. "Which is why I'm adding a new heister to our little club." The sound of doors opening got our attention. A woman in a two piece suit, holding a mask with a clover printed on it. And in her other hand, a British L85 Assault Rifle. "Hello ya gobshites." She introduced. "Gentlemen, meet Clover." Bain introduced her.


End file.
